Demigods and Gods online
by AJ - daughter of Hades
Summary: The title explains it all.
1. Online 1

**Disclaimer: I do not anyone or anything, except Yavanna 'Poppies' (Lady Demeter's favorite flower) Rose.**

* * *

**Yavanna Rose** I'm moving on  
Letting go  
Holding on to tomorrow  
I've always got the memories while I'm finding out who I'm gonna be  
We might be apart but I hope you always know  
You'll be with me wherever I go  
Wherever I go

**Nico Di Angelo likes this**

Comments

**Annabeth Chase** What are you saying Yanna?

**Aphrodite** Why sweetie?

**Yavanna Rose** It's a song, Lady Aphrodite and Annabeth.

**Nico Di Angelo** By Miley Cyrus?

**Yavanna Rose **You know that song?

**Nico Di Angelo **Yes, Hazel's been playing that ever since she fell in love again and began mourning Sammy

**Hazel Levesque **What the Hades!

**Hades **You called?

**Hazel Levesque **No, dad

**Demeter **That's another name for hell.

**Yavanna Rose **Hello, mother

**Demeter **Hello, Yavanna

**Persephone **Hello, Half-sister of mine and husband that I love and hate.

**Hades **Ouch.

**Yavanna Rose **Hello, Lady Persephone

* * *

**Percy Jackson **Does anyone know the song River flows?

**Annabeth Chase, Yavanna Rose and 17 more others like this**

Comments

**Annabeth Chase** Percy, there are no lyrics in that 'song', but it sounds good

**Yavanna Rose **I love that. It lulls me to sleep every night back at my hometown.

**Poseidon **Actually, yes. It's actually touching

**Athena **As much as I hate to agree with Poseidon, it is rather touching.

**Katie Gardner **Same here

**Travis Stoll **Yep

**Connor Stoll **Yep

**Clarisse La Rue **I hate to admit it, it's a yes

**Percy Jackson **O.o

**Annabeth Chase **O.o

**Yavanna Rose **What did you do to Clarisse?!

**Clarisse La Rue **What?! Can't a girl like a song?

* * *

**Katie Gardner** and **Travis Stoll** are now in a relationship

**Yavanna Rose, Nico Di Angelo, and 13 likes this**

Comments

**Aphrodite **Oh my us! They are finally together~ :D

**Yavanna Rose **So, Lady Aphrodite, who's your next targets?

**Nico Di Angelo **Why did you asked her?

**Yavanna Rose **I'm bored.

**Aphrodite **Now I know~

**Demeter **That better not be Yavanna, Aphrodite

**Aphrodite **I can't tell you, Demeter~ It's a secret for me and my targets

**Hermes **I know who is her next targets

**Yavanna Rose **Who?

**Hermes **Meet me later at the beach of CHB

**Yavanna Rose **Okay?

**Nico Di Angelo **Can I come?

**Savannah Rose **Can I come too?

**Percy Jackson **Who are you?

**Savannah Rose **Yanna's older sister

**Hermes **Sorry, Savannah, you might blabber it to anyone in camp

**Nico Di Angelo **Is she a mortal with clear sight?

**Yavanna Rose **Yes. She can see through the mist and she has a crush on my own (thief of a) cousin

**Hermes **Does she? ;)

**Savannah Rose **NO I DON'T!

**Aphrodite** Yes you do

**Savannah Rose **What the hell?

**Ares **Babe, is this little wit messing you?

**Aphrodite **No, dear, me and Savannah were only having fun

**Savannah Rose **I thought Aphrodite is married to Hephaestus, my favorite god.

**Hephaestus **Thank you, Savannah, for understanding me

**Yavanna Rose **Can you just IM the whole chat or something?

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **Hermes, is it true?!

Comments

**Hera **What is?

**Zeus **Let me guess, my daughter-in-law's targets?

**Yavanna Rose **Yes, uncle Zeus.

**Clarisse La Rue **Well then, who is it?

**Annabeth Chase **Yeah, tell us

**Percy Jackson **If it's me and Annabeth, we are completed

**Athena **Stay away from my daughter

**Poseidon **Let them be, wise girl

**Athena **Shut up, seaweed brain

**Aphrodite **Oh my us!

**Artemis **Athena and Poseidon has nicknamed themselves 'wise girl' and 'seaweed brain'

**Annabeth Chase** Mother!

**Percy Jackson **Dad!?

**Poseidon **What?

**Athena **What?

**Apollo **Uncle, are you having the hots for Athena?

**Poseidon **What? No! I'm married!

**Percy Jackson **And if my dad did have the hots for Athena, she would be my step mom and Annabeth will be my half-sister!

**Yavanna Rose **Okay I'm out

* * *

**A/N: Savannah is my Best friend's OC and the next chapter is .**


	2. Online 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Yavanna Rose.**

* * *

**Yavanna Rose **Just noticed, I have a special goddess for a sister and a horrible but sweet uncle as a cousin-in-law

**Demeter likes this**

Comments

**Demeter **Welcome to my world

**Hades **Is she talking about me?

**Percy Jackson **Yes, yes she is

**Annabeth Chase **You watched Phineas and Ferb huh?

**Percy Jackson **Yes... :|

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **I think I'm in love

**Aphrodite likes this**

Comments

**Hazel Levesque **Who?

**Thalia Grace **Who?

**Hades **Who the hell is it?

**Nico Di Angelo **I can tell my half-sister and cousin, I can IM you two

**Hades **What about me?

**Nico Di Angelo **You might send Kindly ones to her cabin

**Katie Gardner **She's in camp?!

**Zeus **Well I can take a hint.

**Persephone **Me too

**Savannah Rose **I can tell who it is!

**Yavanna Rose **Then spill

**Hermes **She followed us yesterday huh?

**Yavanna Rose **Yes

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **I should have brought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Give you all my hours  
when I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
'cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

**Yavanna Rose, and Aphrodite likes this**

Comments

**Aphrodite **Aww! He's singing for Yanna~

**Yavanna Rose **I cannot believe Lady Aphrodite is my cousin-in-law

**Artemis **Believe me, you'll be in danger once you become in love and she is in charge of that blasted thing.

**Hera **Artemis, why don't you go on a quest and find the new demigod that is the daughter of Hecate in Britain?

**Artemis **Will do, your highness.

**Hera **I hate it when she calls me that. Anyways, Yavanna, when is your birthday?

**Yavanna Rose **2 days from now. Why do you ask, Lady Hera?

**Hera **Oh nothing.

* * *

**Hera **All right everyone, every demigods have signed out and my favorite female demigod, which is Yavanna, is having her birthday in 2 days, so I expect every major Gods and Goddesses has a gift for her.

**Demeter, Zeus, and 11 more likes this**

Comments

**Zeus **Since her mother is Demeter, what does she like?

**Demeter **She is like me, but she like music, writing stories, singing, dancing, sketching, sword fighting, bows and arrows, swimming, gadgets like iPads and iPods, books about war, animals and other things.

**Apollo **Now I know what to give little cousin! A harp and a microphone~

**Artemis **Bows and arrows, huh? Then I shall get her the greatest bows and arrows.

**Hermes **An iPad ey? Be right back!

**Ares **Books about war? Can someone take me to the library?

**Athena **You are not allowed in my library, Ares. But you are allowed in the public library in earth.

**Poseidon **Does she have a pool back at her home? If not, I can have the nymphs create one for her.

**Hestia **I may ask you, dear sister, does she like houses?

**Demeter **Yes, Hestia.

**Hestia **Oh good, I can create her a second home near Camp Half-Blood.

**Aphrodite **I can give her songs about love~

**Hades **I can give her one of the rarest flowers in the Underworld, Dead Beauty

**Persephone **Since when did you care about my sister?

**Hades **What? She's my favorite niece.

**Hephaestus **Anyone have some Celestial bronze left?

**Dionysus **I do and it is in the camp mines and she likes plants right? I can give her something plant related.

**Hera** Then it is settled.

* * *

**Yavanna Rose **Can someone come to my house? I'm bored and my whole family is on a world trip, without me.

**Nico Di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, and 1 more** **likes**

Comments

**Nico Di Angelo **I would love to come later

**Annabeth Chase **Same here

**Demeter **Can I come too dear? I have a present for you that you would love

**Yavanna Rose ** Nico Di Angelo and Demeter, Yes :)  
Annabeth Chase, don't you have a date with Percy?

**Annabeth Chase **Oh my gods, you're right, see you tomorrow guys

**Nico Di Angelo **Thanks, babe

**Demeter **Thank you, sweetheart, and Di Angelo, are you courting my daughter?

**Nico Di Angelo **No ma'am, just sweet talking your daughter

**Yavanna Rose **Well, we do have a relationship, and it means more than friends

**Aphrodite **Ha! You lose, Stolls!

**Connor Stoll **What?! You're cheating! You're the goddess of love!

**Travis Stoll **Leave it be Connor, and since you lost the bet, you gotta date Sweet Kris Mckenzie

**Yavanna Rose **A demigod who is the daughter of Apollo and an Amazonian?

**Aphrodite **Yes~

**Nico Di Angelo **Guess me and your mom better get there before something happens

* * *

**Yavanna Rose** posted a photo.  
Oh my gods, thanks mom for the adorable pup and thanks for visiting me with death boy.

**Nico Di Angelo, and Demeter likes this**

Comments

**Percy Jackson **Are you dating Nico?

**Yavanna Rose **Yes, yes I am.

**Katie Gardner **I just realized, Hades/Persephone's relationship is similar with Yanna/Nico relationship, only Yanna fell in love with him faster than Seph.

**Persephone **Excuse me?

**Demeter **You are welcome, my dear.

**Nico Di Angelo **No prob, my sweet

**Persephone **Mother, can we talk privately?

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **posted a photo. _With **Percy Jackson.**_

**Percy Jackson, Will Solace, and 24 others likes this **

Comments 

**Athena **You were in the carnival?

**Annabeth Chase **Yes

* * *

**Connor Stoll **and **Kris McKenzie **are now in a relationship.

**Travis Stoll, Aphrodite, and 1,536 others likes this**

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **and **Yavanna Rose **are now in a relationship.

**Aphrodite, Travis Stoll, and 1,333,528 others likes this**

Comments

**Clarisse La Rue **What the Hades?! Goddammit!

**Yavanna Rose **Why?

**Clarisse La Rue **I lost a bet to beauty queen.

**Piper McLean **You lost fair and square, La Rue. Now you have to wear make up for a week~

**Jason Grace **Piper, seriously?

**Piper McLean **She placed her bet that Nico and Yanna will break up tonight, and I place my bet that Nico and Yanna will stay like that.

**Leo Valdez **Nice betting, Pipes.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I made Navanna, Nico and Yavanna, or Dead Music (Music describes Yavanna the best, even if she is the daughter of Demeter)**


	3. Online 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone, except Yavanna Rose**

**Note: Yavanna's birthday is originally April 19. And let's say she received an early gift from Nico. (Check my profile)**

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **That was the best feeling of my life!

Comments

**Yavanna Rose **Hey, it was your gift, not mine!

**Demeter **What?

**Aphrodite **They finally did it~

**Demeter **What the hades!?

**Percy Jackson **Bleeh!

**Annabeth Chase **Percy, you are a terrible liar. Like you didn't enjoy any of our good time.

**Athena **Annabeth Chase, what did you exactly do with the son of the sea god?

**Annabeth Chase **Taught him something about history?

**Athena **That's what I thought, you are grounded, young lady.

**Annabeth Chase **What!? No fair!

**Persephone **Yavanna had it with my step-son, didn't she?

**Savannah Rose **Yep.

**Yavanna Rose **How did you know?!

**Savannah Rose **I'm a mortal seer, sister dear. It was predictable.

**Aphrodite **I told you~

**Hades **Sephykins, let's go to bed now, please?

**Persephone **Yes, dear

**Demeter **Ahem

**Hades **Stay out of this, Demeter

**Demeter **She is my daughter, Hades, if you do something to harm her, I'm sending you to Tartarus.

**Persephone **Mother.

**Yavanna Rose **Mom, stop it. It's natural for everyone to have... You know what I mean!

* * *

**Travis Stoll **Me and my brother dear got a list of nicknames for our friends here and we just met the new campers! So nicknames:

Percy - Seaweed brain

Annabeth -Owl girl, bookworm, wise girl

Zeus - Raichu

Thalia - Pikachu

Jason - Pichu

Grover - Goat boy

Piper - Beauty queen, dumpster queen, lover girl

Leo - hot shot, fire boy (And 'Khione' is water girl)

Reyna - Ice queen II

Poseidon - Kelp face

Circe (Our new camper) - Raven (Like from Teen Titans)

Hannah (Our new 2nd) - Guitar goddess (She plays guitar and sings very well)

Travis and Stoll - The king of Hermes cabin and pranks

Apollo - The blinding sun

Artemis - The single lady

Comments

**Circe Fletcher **You dare call me Raven? You better get ready Stolls. You are going to experience the worst feeling of your abnormal life.

**Connor Stoll **Hey! Why am I part of this?!

**Hannah Obico **Read the his post.

**Connor Stoll **Oh...

**Percy Jackson **Are those two claimed?

**Clarisse La Rue **Circe is a daughter of Hecate.

**Leo Valdez **And Hannah?

**Butch **Aphrodite

**Leo Valdez **In a relationship?

**Circe Fletcher **With Austin. Apollo son.

**Hannah Obico **In a relationship. Jake Mason.

**Yavanna Rose **Hey gals, why don't we hang out in the mall?

**Hannah Obico **Sure, I really wanna shop for Ms. Gigi then buy

**Connor Stoll **Who?

**Jake Mason **Her guinea pig.

**Leo Valdez **Hey Jason! Bro! Can you help me build a mechanical arm?

**Jake Mason **For?

**Leo Valdez **For me to punch myself.

**Jake Mason **Sure?

* * *

**Circe Fletcher **posted a photo. _With Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll.  
_Oh my Gods, I can't believe you guys fell for the prank! Seriously! It was the oldest prank in the book of Pranks!_  
_

**Hannah Obico **and **Yavanna Rose**,and 1 other likes this

Comments 

**Travis Stoll **How should we know that it was a prank?!

**Katie Gardner **Because you and your brother WERE the kings of pranks. Now a girl has beaten you and lost your titles to the new Queen of pranks.

**Circe Fletcher **Stupid Stolls. Losing to a girl like that.

**Annabeth Chase **Wow, they lost their titles already?

**Athena **Annabeth Chase, get out of Facebook and the internet.

**Annabeth Chase **yes mom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it is so short. But I promise tomorrow it will be long!**


End file.
